


don't stop me now

by TenementFunster



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Crushes, Feelings, M/M, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22925776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenementFunster/pseuds/TenementFunster
Summary: Stone has feelings and it's getting hard to cope.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 4
Kudos: 104





	don't stop me now

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this after listening to don't stop me now in the shower and decided that that’s something robotnik would do.
> 
> i also sort of wrote it as it came to me so it doesn't really follow a proper narrative.
> 
> regardless, i hope this is still enjoyable somehow!

It was suspiciously quiet in Doctor Robotnik’s evil lab. It seemed incredibly rare nowadays for there to not be some form of music playing, often very loudly, while Robotnik worked on his latest genius invention. The Doctor would claim that all the dancing he did helped him keep his focus. Agent Stone was very weary of this statement but he wouldn’t ever dare question anything Robotnik said, though he quite liked the thought of what might happen if he did and he often thought about how that would play out. Many iterations had come to fruition during only the small amount of time he’d been working under the Doctor, many of them involving just that - being under the Doctor. Stone dismissed the thoughts from his mind, there was a more pressing matter at hand. 

He knew how much Robotnik supposedly loved the lattes he made for him. Stone always felt a little pang of something he didn’t quite want to acknowledge whenever the Doctor would compliment him, it made him feel special, like he stood out from all the other idiots that surrounded him. Those pangs seemed to be coming to the forefront much more often recently, however, and he wasn’t entirely sure whether he’d be able to bear them any longer. Again, he wouldn’t let his mind dwell for long, he knew it wasn’t good for him.

The kitchen illuminated itself as one of the eggbots had noticed Agent Stone entering the room. Stone slowly walked over to the cupboards, searching for exactly what he needed. What that was, he couldn’t quite remember, something else had piqued his interest. Someone, rather. Despite the lack of music in the main lab and kitchen, Stone could most definitely hear some sort of dulcet tone coming from the bathroom. As he neared the bathroom door, though slightly muffled through the wall and lessened by the loud noise of the shower, Stone definitely recognised that voice to be that of Doctor Robotnik‘s.

“I’m a rocket ship on my way to Mars, on a collision course-“

Ah. That was definitely him.

“I am a satellite-“

Stone couldn’t help himself, he pressed his ear against the bathroom door in an attempt to hear the man more clearly.

“I’m out of control!”

Stone hadn’t ever really been in the position to listen to the Doctor in these situations, the man didn’t like being watched. If Robotnik had known he was there, he would more than likely have stopped in a heartbeat, after again being startled by Agent Stone’s unexpected presence. 

“I’m a sex machine, ready to reload-“

Agent Stone didn’t really know what it was he was thinking. He was so unbearably in love with this man and he realised that, but he didn’t ever want to admit it, not even to himself. This moment only reinforced that deeply hidden love. He was one of the few that ever saw Robotnik as an actual human being and not just a higher up, he practically lived with the man for christ’s sake. Thinking about it, Stone wasn’t entirely sure why that was. He was told that he was posted with Doctor Robotnik as a safety precaution, as a sort of bodyguard figure, but that implied that he was any stronger than the Doctor. Although in saying that, if anybody came for the Doctor’s life, Stone would do everything in his power to prevent that, despite his lack of physical strength. Maybe they knew that he’d give his life for that man without a second thought and that was the only reason for him really being there. 

“Like an atom bomb-”

However, he liked to think he was stationed there by Robotnik himself, specially picked out of a selection of many. The few times he’d actually asked Robotnik, he was always told that he was “the least intellectually deficient” out of the lot. Stone took that as a compliment, it wasn’t often that Robotnik ever so much as implied that anyone could be as remotely intelligent, certainly not when compared with himself. Still, Stone felt special. He wondered to himself if the Doctor knew what he was doing when he’d compliment Stone or whether he was totally oblivious. The latter seemed more likely. 

The words “About to oh, oh, oh, oh, oh explode!” we’re quickly followed by a clap of the Doctor’s hands and the shower turned itself off.

Agent Stone quickly tried to move away from the door, accidentally knocking his elbow against it. He lightly ran to the kitchen, being careful not to make much noise. He resumed what his original intention was and made two lattes with steamed Austrian goat milk. Doctor Robotnik walked in the room, drying his hair with a towel.

“Hello, Agent.” Robotnik didn’t seem very happy about something.

“Oh, Doctor.” Agent Stone pretended to act surprised that the man was here. “Is something the matter?”

Robotnik stopped, threw the towel at a nearby eggbot and briskly strode over to Stone, standing barely a foot in front of him. He gave the man a quizzical look, staring directly into his eyes.

“Sir?” Stone kept a stoic expression.

“Were you by the bathroom just now?” Robotnik asked.

“No?” Damnit, Stone.

“So you’re telling me you weren’t the one listening in on me?” Robotnik raised his eyebrows as he spoke in that condescending I’m-better-than-you voice of his. “That was someone else, was it?”

“I don’t follow, Doctor.” Stone wasn’t sure how long he could keep this up.

“Oh, Agent, I’m not stupid.” Robotnik rolled his eyes. “I’m simply going to ask why you thought it entirely necessary.”

Agent Stone wasn’t entirely sure what to say, he didn’t like being confronted, especially not by Doctor Robotnik. He fumbled with the spoon in his hand and stared at the floor.

“I wasn’t sure where you were, I was just checking to see if you were okay. That is my job after all…” 

Robotnik raised a hand and Stone flinched slightly. The Doctor put his hand on Stone’s chin and moved his head to face him. He had the look of someone who knew more than he’d let on. Stone didn’t like that.

“Agent?”

“Doctor?” Stone bit his lip.

“Tell me the truth.” Doctor Robotnik already knew the truth. Agent Stone didn’t hide it as well as he thought he did.

“That is the truth, sir.”

“How long are you going to keep lying to yourself?” Robotnik smirked slightly. “It’s statistically shown that it’s not good to keep your feelings inside if they’re eating away at you.”

Stone was bewildered. He simply couldn’t figure out how or why the Doctor was doing this to him. He hadn’t known that the man knew about his feelings, even then he wasn’t entirely sure if he did or if he was just messing with him. The Doctor enjoyed doing that second one. 

Oh, how he wished he could tell him right now. How he wished he could tell Doctor Robotnik just how much he loved him and all the fantasies he’d had about running away together to get married and about how he couldn’t sleep at night. It was slowly crushing him. Stone hadn’t realised that he looked as though he was about to cry.

“You know, don’t you, Doctor?”

“I know that there’s something bothering you. You haven’t been on top form lately, I’ve been considering that maybe there’s a reason for that.” 

Doctor Robotnik had never been good with feelings. He didn’t understand his own and most definitely didn’t understand others’. He may have been intelligent but he certainly wasn’t emotionally intelligent.

Agent Stone couldn’t do this anymore, he wanted answers, no matter what they were.

“Well, Doctor, I-“ Suddenly the Doctor’s finger was over his lips.

“Sh. Do you hear that, Agent?” Robotnik looked startled. He pushed Stone to the wall and covered his mouth with a hand, squinting and listening intently to what sounded like a rattling noise at the door. Doctor Robotnik leapt from the wall and basically sprinted out of the room, several eggbots in tow. The lights turned off as the bots left the room.

That was as close as Agent Stone had ever been to Robotnik. The Doctor wasn’t someone who made much physical contact, if any. He was so close, yet so far. It frustrated him that Robotnik didn’t seem to care as much as he did. 

He trembled.

“I love you, Ivo.” He said to himself, alone in the dark.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed!! :-)


End file.
